lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Blur (series)
Sonic Blur is a reboot to the classic Sonic franchise after the series went from Sonic Team to Zeta Labs. The game takes inspiration of many previous installments of the Sonic franchise, in an attempt to create a cohesive storyline, unlike the original games which had continuity issues. The first game Sonic Blur, was released episodically for the Wii U through the eShop service with a full retail version released two months after the release of Episode γ. Story In the past, three clans ruled the South Island region of Mobius. The Hedgehogs, the Foxes and the Echidnas, each one being special in their methods of combat and thinking. The Hedgehogs focused on individuals power and their courage, believing that a hedgehog warrior should be able to stand it's own against any threat that comes to their clan, the Foxes preferred focusing on their defenses, being the most technological advanced of the clans, focused on methods of protection against current and upcoming threats, finding a way to stop threats in a pacific way and the Echidnas focused on combined strength, as in if one Echidna warrior can't be strong enough to defeat a threat than multiple of them could not only help the fallen warrior but also be able to defeat the threat. Despite them being different, they were peaceful with each other, focusing on a single goal, protecting the island and the island's most valuable item, the Chaos Emeralds, gems that contains powers that are unlocked by own's will and worth, sent to the island by ancient beings. For a long time, the island was only considered a myth and the ones that visited the island never remembered anything. That was until a doctor by the name Gerald Robotnik came along. Gerald had a severe hatred for humans, after several of his works were rejected and him being humiliated in public several times. He decided to find a way to conquer the world, to hold in his hand the ones that once humiliated him to be begging for their lives. Paralel to that, the Echidnas had a new leader, Pachacamac, who was against of a cojointed leadership and wanted full leadership of the island. The leaders of the Hedgehogs and Foxes clans did not accept Pachacamac's demands and wanted him out of the leadership. Gerald made the discovery of the Chaos Emeralds and designed a mechanism to bypass the Foxes' Memory Wiping program, which was the thing that kept the humans to ever talking about the discoveries they made on the Island. Gerald met with Pachacamac, offering him the strongest human weapons to fight against the Hedgehogs and the Foxes, asking for lab rat for his Project Badnk so that Gerald could achieve his own goal. When Pachacamac was about to answer, his daughter Tikal stepped on his way and attempted to convince his father to not accept the deal, in which other Echidnas agreed upon. Pachacamac, out of pressure, refused Gerald's deal, making Gerald furious. The next day, Gerald attacked the Echidnas clan and attempted to steal a Chao, creatures with several complex abilities that can do almost what humans can do and that could possibly be manipulated to do evil things. Gerald's attack would have been succesful if not a trio of heroes managed to stop him, Jules the Hedgehog, Amadeus the Fox and Locke the Echidna, the strongest warriors of the three clans. Gerald managed to escape but also managed to steal a Chao, without the heroes noticing. Jules suggested that Gerald might return and ask them to move the Echidnas clan to a safer place, suggesting that the Master Emerald could lift their region up to the skies, where no human would ever find. But before that, the leaders and higher-ups of each clan take down Pachacamac's leadership, saying that his actions almost led to the downfall of the three clans. Later, Gerald is arrested after his plans of dangerous weapons were discovered. Time passed by and each clan were dissolved, with each member of each clan going their different ways. 60 years passes after Gerald's strike on South Island and the events of Sonic Blur: Episode α take place. Eggman, a loyal follower of his grandfather's works and ideals, appears to fullfill his late grandfather plans. The descendants of Jules and Amadeus returns, being Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, whom both team up to defeat Eggman. After the events of Sonic's Story, Knuckles's Story kicks in, in which a supposed descendant of the Echidnas clan, Knuckles, now living in the floating continent of Angel Island, attempts to discover what happened to his clan. With the help of Tikal's spirit, he finds out that he might not be a descendant of the clan that lived in South Island but possibly another clan. He also discovers that Eggman went with Gerald's original plan of turning a Chao evil, in which would mutate into the creature Chaos, whom was in his sleeping state when Knuckles met him. Tikal advices that Chaos may wake up some time soon. Upcoming Characters Characters that have been confirmed to be in the series but aren't going to make their debut anytime soon. *'Iblis the Half of Destruction' *'Mephiles the Half of Chaos' *'Solaris the God' *'Mina Moongoose' *'Bunnie Rabbot' *'Julie-Su the Echidna' *'Tails Doll' *'Emerl/Gemerl' *'Lien-Da' *'Dr. Finitevus' *'Captain Metal' *'Captain Whisker' *'Johnny' *'E-102 Gamma' *'E-123 Omega' *'Jet the Hawk' *'Wave the Swallow' *'Storm the Albatross' *'Sonar the Fennec' *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Lumina Flowlight' *'Lupe the Wolf' *'Coral the Betta' *'Relic the Pika' *'Breezie the Hedgehog' *'Scourge the Hedgehog' *'Second Devourer' *'Metallix' *'Rosy the Rascal' *'Metal Knuckles' *'Void' *'Enerjak' *'Metal Robotnik' *'Mimic' *'Doctor Warpnik' Characters Sonic Team ( ) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (α, β, γ, FF & SA) TBA *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (α, β, γ & FF) TBA *'Knuckles the Echidna' ( ) TBA *'Shard' ( ) TBA Team Chaotix ( ) *'Vector the Crocodile' (γ & FF) TBA *'Espio the Chameleon' (γ & FF) TBA *'Honey the Cat' (γ & FF) TBA Freedom Fighters (FF) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (α, β, γ, FF & SA) See above. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (α, β, γ & FF) See above. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (β, γ & FF) See above. *'Shard / Metal Sonic' (γ & FF) See above. *'Vector the Crocodile' (γ & FF) See above. *'Espio the Chameleon' (γ & FF) See above. *'Honey the Cat' (γ & FF) See above. *'Amy Rose' (FF) A female hedgehog that is a fan of Sonic and wants to be his girlfriend. At first, she gets rejected of the team for being too young, until she discovers magical rings that can turn her older, body-wise, as she still has the personality of when she did when she was younger. Still attempting to be Sonic's girlfriend, despite him not wanting to be. She uses the Piko Piko Hammer, utilized as a weapon for offesnive and manuvering purposes, as it can propel her upwards when striken on the ground. *'Blaze the Cat' (FF) TBA. *'Mighty the Armadillo' (FF) TBA. *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (FF) TBA. *'Marine the Raccoon' (FF) TBA. *'Dr. Maria Robotnik' (FF) Granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik and distant parent of Eggman, Maria went a different path than Eggman, deciding to work on projects for the benefit of humanity, also specializing in robotics like Eggman. She is more upbeat and quirky to contrast with Eggman's darker and serious tone. She is a major ally of the Freedom Fighters during the 2nd game. Villians *'Dr. Eggman' (α, β, γ & FF) TBA. *'EggRobo' (α, β, γ & FF) TBA. *'Metal Sonic' (β) TBA. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' ( ) TBA. *'Chaos' (β) TBA. *'Eggman Nega' (FF) TBA. *'Silver Sonic '(MM) Deadly Six *'Fiona Fox' (γ) TBA. *'Eclipse the Darkling' (γ) TBA. *'Shade the Echidna' (γ) TBA. *'Fang the Sniper' (γ) TBA. *'Bean the Dynamite' (γ) TBA. *'Bark the Polar Bear' (γ) TBA. Other *'Dr. Gerald Robotnik' (α, β, γ & FF) TBA. *'Tikal the Echidna' (α, β, γ & FF) TBA. *'Jules the Hedgehog' (α, β, γ & FF) TBA. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (γ & FF) TBA. Games Main Games *''Sonic Blur'' (March 2016, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, The V²) Originally an episodic title, composed off: **''Sonic Blur: Episode α'' (November 2015, Wii U) A genius scientist by the name of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik escapes jail and prepares a world-dominating plan by utilizing two plans created by his late grandfather: Project Badnik and Project Grand Dictactor. He sets up his base in an island without human activity: South Island. Eggman captures the animals of the island and the only one that is able to save them is one cocky anthromorphic hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog and a two-tailed fox genius named Miles "Tails" Prower. ***''Knuckles in Sonic Blur: Episode α'' (November 2015, Wii U, DLC campaign) A downloadble extra chapter for the first episode Sonic Blur. It centers around Knuckles the Echidna finding out the mystery about the disappearance of his clan, in a journey guided by a mysterious orb of light. **''Sonic Blur: Episode β'' (December 2015, Wii U) Two months have passed since Eggman's first defeat, but he had not given up. Amazed by Sonic's abilities, he creates a machine powerful enough to match Sonic's abilities, named Metal Sonic. This was not the first time that a blue fast hedgehog's abilities were attempted to be recreated, Eggman's grandfather, Gerald attempted to create a more powerful version of Sonic's ancestor, creating Shadow the Hedgehog in the Space Colony Ark. Past and present met as both threats to the blue blur. In the meanwhile, Knuckles attempts to find one of the most important remains of the Echidna clan: The Hidden Palace zone, in which the Super Emeralds are hidden. The mistakes of his clan comes back to threat everyone, in the form of the monstrous creature known as Chaos. **''Sonic Blur: Episode γ'' (January 2016, Wii U) With the threat of Chaos, Eggman managed to escape from the Sonic team. He decides that if he can't defeat Sonic utilizing machines, he needs to find someone else with the abilites and smartness to fight against the Sonic crew. He recruits a group of mercenaries named the Deadly Six, formed by Fiona Fox, Eclipse the Darkling, Shade the Echidna, Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear. Tails manages to find a new ally in the form of a remade version of Metal Sonic, now nicknamed Shard, as well a group for hire named Team Chaotix, formed by hyperactive leader Vector the Crocodile, the smart strategist Espio the Chameleon and the skilled shooter Honey the Cat. *''Sonic Blur: Freedom Fighters'' (August 2016, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) A year have passed from Eggman's last defeat in Episode γ and his latest attempts to escape turns out to unsuccesful, until he meets his future self, so teaches him to utilize a secret of the Chaos Emerald: the ability to time travel. Eggman travels back in time to revert his defeat against Sonic and succesfully manages to take over the world. Sonic and his friends don't give up though, they manage to stay together to create the Freedom Fighters, a group focused to defeat Eggman once and for all. Side Games *''Sonic Blur Battle'' (January 2016, Nintendo 3DS) A story that takes between the first game's 3rd chapter and Freedom Fighters. *''Sonic Blur: Metal Madness (???) A spin-off title developed by Ether Corp. , taking place in an alternate universe in which the world is taken over by the Silver Sonic and the heroes are now outlaws escaping from them. *Sonic Blur: Lightspeed (December 2016, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U) Side game developed by Inora, focused on minor characters of the franchise. Other *''Sonic Blur ''(March 2016, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) A retail version of the first game, containing all the episodes as well extra content regarding future games and the development of the series. Poll What is your opinion on this series? It is pretty good. It is great. It is good. It is ok. It is below average. Trivia *The title comes from a failed attempt to make a Sonic cartoon called ''Sonic: The Blue Blur.